Cookie Dough
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Francis teaches the boys how to bake. America, Canada, France, England. Drabble


Cookie Dough

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. All Copyright belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The sound of laughter echoed from the foyer and hall into the kitchen, followed by the thump of running feet as two boys burst into the kitchen.

"Beinvenue!" Francis greeted

"Francis!" Matthew chirped and rushed to hug the taller nation around the waist.

Alfred placed Kumajiro on the floor. Then he too went to hug Francis on the other side.

"How have you two been?" Francis asked

"We've been well," Alfred answered

"Alfred's been learning how to ride horses," Matthew offered

"My , that's very dangerous. I hope you're careful," Francis replied

"Don't worry. I'm careful!" Alfred boasted

"Francis, why are you dressed like that?" Matthew asked.

He took in the frilly pink apron and bowl Francis was carrying.

"Hmm, why I was making cookies," He explained

"Cookies!" the twins chorused together.

Francis laughed at their adorable beseeching faces.

"Would you like to help?" Francis offered

"Yeah," they shouted in unison.

Alfred, found the two extra aprons and handed one to Matthew. The boys quickly tied on the aprons and came over to Francis.

"Now I'm mixing the batter. You want to stir it counter clockwise like this," he demonstrated.

He handed the bowl to Matthew; who mixed with slow strokes. He then found a second bowl and began preparing cookie batter for Alfred. Kumajiro sat in the corner watching quietly. Alfred stirred a little too vigorously and accidentally splashed some of the batter onto himself.

Francis chided him and wiped it off. Matthew used the distraction to sneak a piece of cookie dough for himself.

"Now that the batter is at the right consistency we'll spoon the batter onto the cooking sheet." Francis explained

Soon the batter lay in neat orderly rows of four on the cooking sheets.

"Finally, we bake," Francis explained

His mitted hands slipped the cookies into the oven, and he closed the door.

"It should only take about twenty minutes to a half-an-hour to bake," Francis explained

He began cleaning up the kitchen, and the boys helped wash the bowls and spoons that had been used earlier. The scent of chocolate chip cookies soon filled the kitchen. The twins and kumajiro both felt their mouths water. Finally after what seemed like forever Francis pulled the cooking trays from the oven and set them on the counter.

"Let them cool for a little while," he warned

Despite it all, he still had to keep Alfred from reaching for one.

At that moment the front door sounded and the twins rushed to see who had come.

"Arthur!" Alfred chimed as he leapt at England

England gave a happy and surprised laugh and hugged him back. Then he patted Matthew who was clasping his waist.

"We made cookies," Alfred beamed

"Is that so?" England smiled lowering Alfred back onto his feet.

At that the boys rushed back to the kitchen.

"Okay it's probably safe now," Francis stated

Alfred quickly grabbed three.

"Hey, don't be greedy," Matthew chided.

"Your brother's right you know," Arthur admonished

Alfred put back one. He then stuffed the cookie in his left hand into his mouth and held up the cookie in his right to Arthur.

"Why, thank you," Arthur said, taking the cookie.

"You did rather well for your first time baking," Francis noted, sampling a cookie himself.

"Yes, they're delicious," Arthur replied finishing his own cookie.

Matthew split his with Kumajiro.

The cookies were soft and chewy and soon everyone had little chocolate stains on their lips.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now go get washed up for dinner," Arthur ordered

The boys left to do just that.

"They're really sweet kids aren't they?" Arthur said

"Hmmm yes, if only they would not grow up too fast," Francis smiled wistfully

"Oh well, but that's why days like this are important," Arthur murmured

He closed his eyes and let the sound of laughter drifting from upstairs imprint itself on his heart.

The cookies were sweet, but the memories from these days were so much sweeter.

The End

So it's a little inaccurate to have them baking chocolate chip cookies in colonial times. Somehow I just wanted a cute America, England, France and Canada family moment. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
